


Oji-chan

by Felidae5



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Family History, First Meetings, No Romance, Other, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: A little idea why Lupin calls Zenigata "oji-chan", respectively "pops". In Japanese, depending on context and writing, "oji-chan" means either "gramps" or "uncle" on a very familiar level.Also inspired by the way Zenigata handles handcuffs. It's..uncanny.
Kudos: 16





	Oji-chan

_Oji-chan_

His father had never really approved of their trade.  
An art collector he was, yes, but not a thief. He also was a brilliant inventor; using the money he made to purchase new treasures, thus increasing their family's wealth.  
But, unlike either his father or son, Arsène Lupin ll had not a single adventurous bone in his body. He was sportive, but not the breakneck kind. Junior however, was his infamous grandfather's soulmate.  
Together, the two went on heists, trained pickpocketing at large, formal events and generally pestered him, the second generation, for new trinkets and gadgets they could use to escape.

Arsène junior stood at his grandfather's grave.  
For ten happy years the both of them had planned and stolen together, and now his grand-père was gone. Not during a raid, but caught in a stupid car accident. He was laid to rest next to his wife and daughter in-law.  
Two weeks later, he was sent off to boarding school. Twice he escaped and made his way back home, and twice his father brought him back.  
When the boy appeared the third time, his father told him in no uncertain terms, that he could either go back and finish his education or be thrown out and disinherited. Father and son argued and fought, until the kid finally said, he didn't care about his inheritance and would find his own way in life. He stormed out, slamming the door in his wake.  
The next time they met, was at his father's death bed.

"Lupin, huh? Your father was that famous inventor, ne?"  
Arsène merely clinked his handcuffs, pouting. All had gone so well, but then this stupid inspector had stepped in and cranked his style.  
Oh well, at least his loot was safe.  
"Can't get why a rich kid like you would want to go around stealing stuff, but here we are."  
Plopping effortlessly into a chair vis-à-vis of him, the inspector gave him a shrewd glance.  
"You got more money than you can spend in a lifetime, kid. You should be living the high life, throwing cocktail parties, attending university..so why this cloak and dagger routine?"  
Lupin sniffled.  
"Boring. Cocktail parties, balls, studying..it's all so -blah. I don't want to be hauled up in some stuffy office or lab! I want to see the world, have adventures, live life to the fullest! The worst thing I can imagine is being just, you know, a pencil-pusher."  
Groaning, the inspector agreed,  
"You're telling me about it? Always having to write these reports, file those confessions, sign here, read that, attempt one or the other meeting- I am a man of action! My thrill is the chase, not desk work!"  
Lupin perked up.  
"Indeed! I can't really see you as someone who would want to spend his waking days in a cramped office!"  
The inspector snorted.  
"I'd rather stage an observation in the freezing arctic than having to listen to some higher-ups waxing politics! Of course it's part of the job, but seriously, what decent police officer joins the force just to type reports?"  
By now, Lupin was cheering inwardly. He could tell that the inspector was not merely trying to get on good terms with him, but meant what he said. His tan, weatherbeaten face, the lean, trim body hinted underneath the sturdy duster and his elegant, slightly worn-off all-purpose shoes told the story of a man who was not afraid to face the elements.  
Here was a man who understood, shared his passion for freedom and adventure. Here was the missing link, the devil-may-care attitude his father had so severly lacked.  
On the other side of the law, but that made it that more fascinating.  
Lupin tested the waters.  
"And the fun, when you see that your plan worked out and all the waiting was worth it? Not to mention that sometimes you see the most beautiful things during reconaissance!"  
The inspector nodded enthusiastically.  
"True, like the full moon setting, huge and pink and orange like a peach beyond the lighthouse of Lindau."  
"Or how the sun rises and paints everything gold, when you're standing at the top of Sagrada Familia!"  
"Have you ever noticed how the wires of the Golden Gate bridge sing, when there's a South-Eastern wind? It's quite remarkable!"  
"Really? I never noticed, but I'll remember to keep an ear out, next time I'm in Frisco."  
"Heh, yeah, once you get out of prison, kid." Lupin grinned.  
"Promise you'll take me to all those places, once I'm released?" The inspector nodded.  
"Sure. If they let you out on good behaviour in about seven years, I'll be glad to have you roam along, whenever I get off." Lupin patted the broad shoulder.  
"I doubt, I'll be sticking around, detective. Somehow I prefer working on my own schedule."  
"That's Inspector Zenigata for you, Lupin, and you aren't going anywhere. You think that's the only pair of handcuffs I got?"  
Lupin raised an eyebrow.  
"What? You got more?" Zenigata smirked.  
"Watch and learn."  
He removed one large pair of cuffs from his coat, whirled it about, then suddenly it was linked to two increasingly smaller pairs. He switched the bundle back and fro, and each time the arangement was different. Cuffs appeared and vanished faster than the eye could comprehend, and Lupin gazed in awe. With a flourish, Zenigata let the last pair disappear and Lupin applauded.  
"That was great! Formidable! You are truly a master of the trade! Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go."  
Before Zenigata could reply, Lupin had already leapt out of his chair and made a beeline for the window. Zenigata gawked, stood- and fell face-first to the floor. Glancing at his feet, he realized that Lupin's cuffs were locked around his ankles, and he growled.  
"Stop him!" he yelled, even as Lupin jumped out the window onto the marquise beneath and ran out of sight.  
"Lupin! Get back here! Come back, or I swear there won't be anywhere in the world I won't find you! You hear me? Lupin!"  
"That's a promise I'll be holding you up to, oji-chan!" laughed the young thief, as he zig-zagged through the market stands of Montmartre and disappeared in the crowds heading for the metro.

His grandfather's spirit had returned, and this time, he was back for the long haul.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
..I didn't wanted to write this. It sounded completely different in my head, but this is what we got. Hope you liked it, anyway.


End file.
